


Indebted

by Trufreak89



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: “Yeah, sure is going to be a cold one… You know, we could bunk up. Conserve body heat and all that?” Beau suggested with a less than subtle waggle of her eyebrows.





	Indebted

“Cold night, huh?” Yasha’s attention was pulled from the flames of the fire in front of her as Beauregard sat down on the dirt beside her. The troublesome monk was part of the rag-tag group that Yasha and Molly had recently found themselves caught up with.

Yasha gave only the slightest nod of her head in acknowledgement of the other woman. Beau was undeterred. She stretched out her arms, pushing out her chest as she forced a yawn. “Yeah, sure is going to be a cold one… You know, we could bunk up. Conserve body heat and all that?” Beau suggested with a less than subtle waggle of her eyebrows.

“Sure,” Yasha replied.   
“Wait, what? Really?” Beau’s eyes lit up. It was like she hadn’t actually been expecting the line to work and was at a loss as to how it had.

“For 6 gold.”

“What!?” Beau’s eyes went comically wide. She jumped up to her feet and planted her hands on her hips as she stared the other woman down. Even whilst seated, Yasha still came up to about chest height of the smaller woman.

“I’m offering to help you keep warm tonight, out of the goodness of my heart - with absolutely no alterer motive - and you’re trying to charge me for it?” The human monk huffed indignantly.

Yasha stared back at her with a stoic, unreadable, expression. Her mismatched eyes seemed to bore a hole right through Beau before she finally spoke again. “7 gold.” Her lip twitched just slightly as she fought back a smirk.

“Forget it!” Beau threw her hands up in the air. She stomped across their small campsite and set her bedroll up under the shadow of a gnarled oak tree.

Mollymauk shot his old friend a questioning look from across the other side of the fire. Yasha shrugged it off, returning her gaze to the flames. Fjord was the only other one of their party still awake. He had taken the first watch of the night and glanced wearily between Yasha and Beau.

Beauregard and Jester weren’t just his travelling companies, the two girls were like family to him. He loved them dearly, but Beau had a habit of finding trouble; the barbarian sitting by the fire was definitely trouble.

Hours later Yasha was still wide awake. The fire was almost out and just slightly smouldering. She had taken over the watch from Fjord, and then Molly had taken over from her, yet she still didn’t feel the need to sleep.

A few feet away, under the creaking oak tree, Beau was shivering in her sleep. The monk was lying on her bedroll and under a thin looking blanket.

Yasha had tried her best to ignore the human girl, but her traitorous gaze kept seeking out her form in the dark. The night air had turned icy and a biting wind had started up from the East.

The hot-blooded barbarian rarely felt the cold, but Beauregard seemed to be struggling with it. Yasha could hear her whimpering softly in her sleep. With an annoyed growl, she stood up and pulled her own blanket off of her broad shoulders. She did her best not to stomp as she crossed the camp to where Beau was sleeping.

She had only intended to drape her blanket over the sleeping woman and then return to her place by the fire. Standing over the irksome monk though, she felt the same strange pull towards her as she had back at the show.

With a disgruntled huff of air, she lay down on the edge of the bedroll. Draping the blanket over both of them, she reluctantly spooned Beau with one arm and tucked the other under her head as a makeshift pillow.

Beau’s shivering stopped almost immediately. Her previously tense body relaxed back into the solid warmth behind her. The human let out a content little sigh and turned over, cuddling into her side.

Yasha was already starting to have regrets. 

 

  
At some point, the barbarian had actually fallen asleep. Her eyes slowly peeled open sometime around dawn. It took a few moments for her to place where she was.

Lying under the shade of the oak tree kept most of the harsh morning light from streaming into her eyes, but her other senses were still being assaulted on all fronts. From the heavy scent of smouldering ashes lingering in the air to the soft weight lying on top of her.

Yasha’s eyes snapped wide open as she realized she was lying on her back. That was hardly unusual, but the human girl lying on top of her? Well, that was something new.

Beau was lying with one hand on Yasha’s chest and the other propping up her chin. She wore a confident smirk as Yasha’s eyes narrowed on her. “Well, good morning.”

“Ugh.” Yasha grunted and shifted to her side, dislodging Beau and sending her crashing to the bedroll beneath them. Yasha ended up propping herself up on one arm so as not to put her whole weight on the smaller girl as she hovered over her. 

“Scratch that, great morning.” Beau’s grin widened, mistaking the other woman's intentions. Yasha rolled her eyes at her and climbed to her feet, much to the monk’s disappointment. Beauregard wasn’t one to be easily discouraged. She propped herself up on one elbow and called after her. “Thanks for keeping me warm last night, hot stuff.”

“Don’t mention it.” Said Yasha, in her usual gruff tone. “You owe me 7 gold.”   
“What!?” Beau lost her cocky smile.

“Don’t worry about it.” Yasha shrugged, her muscular shoulders bunching up under her tunic. Beau felt a momentary sense of relief, assuming the other woman had a sense of humour after all. “…I’ll put it on your tab.”  
“Tab? What tab? Yasha! Come back here!" 


End file.
